1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring material for electric parts having a high modulus of elasticity, good electrical conductivity and a good spring limit value, and a method of producing the above spring material in an inexpensive manner.
2. Related Art Statement
Heretofore, as the spring material for electric parts, there has been known a phosphor bronze such as PBP alloy (5.5.about.7.0% by weight of Sn, 0.03.about.0.35% by weight of P, and the remainder of Cu) and PBS alloy (7.0.about.9.0% by weight of Sn, 0.03.about.0.35% by weight of P and the remainder of Cu), and Be--Cu alloy (for instance, 2.0% by weight of Be and the remainder of Cu).
However, the spring material mentioned above does satisfy the requirement for a high modulus of elasticity and good electrical conductivity now required for the spring material for electric parts. Additionally, the spring material of the prior art mentioned above is expensive.